Kiss
by RedandLizzie
Summary: Liz goes undercover as Red's lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss**

**Synopsis**: Liz goes undercover as Red's lover.

**Notes**: As of the writing of this story, only the first five episodes of The Blacklist have aired. I'm attempting to stay as close to canon as possible but it's difficult since I don't know what's going to happen with Tom. I'm going with my hunch though and assume, sadly, that he's still around.

Also, if you are interested in this ship, please check out my tumblrs relating to the duo, RedandLizzie and RedXLizzie. Direct links are located in my profile.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Blacklist or any of these wonderful characters (with the exception of Gretchen and that's nothing to be proud of). The brilliant Jon Bokenkamp and NBC are the rightful owners. This is a transformative work and no money is being made from this story.

* * *

They had flown to New Orleans on Red's jet, and as much as Liz hated to admit, she quite enjoyed the experience. When they arrived at their accommodations, Windsor Court, and were shown to their suite, she couldn't suppress her smile when she saw the view of the river. When Red told her to check the armoire in her bedroom, she found an exquisite midnight blue dress that she was pretty sure cost more than the gown she wore to her wedding. When she checked the label and saw Versace, she took a step back. That's when she saw the Louboutin shoe box.

She walked quickly to the sitting area, finding Red and Dembe standing close to one another reading from several loose pages. "Why did you buy me clothes?"

Red didn't bother to look up but did reply, "Appearances, sweetheart. Appearances."

Liz huffed, "Listen, that wasn't necessary."

His tone was a little condescending, she was interrupting him and he was annoyed, "You don't like the dress?"

Liz paused. She did like the dress. She liked the dress a lot. Too much probably.

He met her eyes, "Lizzie?"

"Okay, fine. Never mind. I'll wear the dress. What time are we meeting your contact?"

Dembe spoke, "We will need to leave the hotel by 8:15."

"So, is there anything I can help with? Is there anything I need to know?"

Red smirked at her, "As I said on the plane, you are my lover, and Gretchen is observant, we will have to convince her of that."

Liz felt the blush on her cheeks and glanced at Dembe before speaking, "I still don't understand why…"

Red interrupted her, "Fine. Stay here at the hotel, and I'll take Luli in your place. Again, as I stated to dear Harold, I cannot meet with Gretchen alone and she's more likely to talk if a woman is present."

He was putting her in a corner and Liz recognized that. "You know I have to report in, and, to do that, I have to go."

Red looked back to his papers, "Wonderful. This is resolved."

Liz crossed her arms in front of her and took a deep breath before sitting on the sofa. This was going to be a long night.  
_

After applying the finishing touches to her make up, Liz slid on the dress that appeared to have been made specifically for her. As she drew up the zipper, she realized she wouldn't be able to fasten the hook herself. She thought about letting her hair down as a cover, but she didn't want to spend any more time on her hair. She stepped out of her bedroom, holding the top of her dress with one hand, intending to find Luli, but bumped into Red. She faltered for a second, then said in a rush, "Uh, I wasn't watching."

Red smiled down at her. She hadn't yet put on those lovely three inch designer heels and was surprised at how much taller Red seemed. "Need some assistance, sweetheart?"

She took a step back from him. "Yes, I was going to ask Luli for help."

His voice was soft and deep, "May I?"

She hesitated, then thought about how immature she was being, and turned to give him access to the hook. She continued to hold the dress as his warm fingers scattered across her shoulder blades.

"I've got it, Lizzie. Let go."

She turned back around and faced him, noticing that typical unreadable expression on his face, before saying a quick, "Thank you."

"Ready, I presume?"

"Yes, I'll just grab my shoes."

The short car ride to Arnaud's was spent pretty much in silence. Liz's nerves were beginning to get the better of her as she anticipated playing the role of Red's lover. She kept telling herself how ridiculous she was being, that it wasn't like she actually had to sleep with him. A few tender touches and, perhaps, a kiss on the cheek and that should be good. She could handle that. She really could. Not that big of a deal, at all.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Red exited the car quickly, coming around to her side and opening the door. She took the hand he offered as she climbed out of the car but soon let go, taking hold of his elbow instead.

The moment they entered the restaurant, a beautiful, expensively dressed woman appeared. "Raymond, on time I see. Precise as usual."

Liz watched as the elegant blonde swooped in, placing a lingering kiss on Red's lips. She was surprised and then recognized splinters of anger as Gretchen dislodged her hand from Red's elbow, and maneuvered her way into Liz's spot next to Red. Liz was about to speak, when Gretchen began walking, leading Red toward the back of the restaurant. Liz stood there for a three count, completely dumbfounded. The nerve of that woman. Really.

Suddenly, Dembe was at her side, whispering, "She exhibits extreme signs of compulsive sexual behavior. I highly suggest you go to him now or she will lose all ability to focus on conversation and we will not obtain the necessary information."

Finally, Liz understood. Why the hell they couldn't tell her this ahead of time, she had no idea. Red and his games were infuriating at best. She understood he was trying to teach her, but she had no idea what lesson she was learning from this experience.

She walked slowly in the direction Gretchen had lead Red, searching for him, ignoring the looks from the well dressed men whose eyes lingered on her a little too long for their companions' liking. Liz finally found them in the corner, at a small table next to a large fireplace whose view from the rest of the patrons was mostly blocked. Clearly, this was the best seat in the house.

Gretchen was sitting close to Red, sliding her hands up and down his arm, muttering something about Stockholm in 2005. The second Red saw Liz, he stood, dislodging himself from the blonde's grasp, and walked around the table, placing a prolonged kiss on her cheek, "Sweetheart."

Liz smiled at him, "Darling." Then moved quickly to sit in the chair Red had occupied seconds earlier, putting herself between the woman and Red. When Red sat next to Liz, he placed his arm around her, pulling her close to his side.

"Elizabeth, allow me to introduce, Gretchen Ahlin. Gretchen, this is my Elizabeth."

The look on the blonde's face was insolent and she made no attempt to mask her emotions when she laughed. "Well, well. She's not what I expected, Raymond. Not your usual type, and a bit young, don't you think?"

Liz quickly wondered what Red's usual type was, but she moved that thought aside turning to look at Red, then was taken aback by the red lipstick stain on his bottom lip. Without a word, Liz unfolded the napkin in front of her, dampening a corner in a glass of water and then began to wipe at Red's lip, "We can't have this."

After finishing her task, she meet Red's penetrating gaze. Sometimes, the way he looked her at was too much - intimidating, yet baffling at the same time. She was determined not to be the one to look away first, but she failed. Again.

She felt his hand brush up her spine, then back down, where he stopped at the bottom of her rib cage, fingers circling her small waist. His touch didn't feel foreign or uncomfortable like she had expected.

When the waiter appeared, carrying drinks, Gretchen rose from her seat. "Do excuse me. I need to check on the kitchen. I'll make my rounds then come back by."

The second she was gone, Liz sat back in her seat, "Good grief, Red. You know, you could have told me - "

When his lips met her's, interrupting her mid-sentence, she was shocked. She kept her mouth tightly closed and briefly considered giving him a good ole' shove. He kissed his way to her ear, and whispered, "We're under surveillance. She has cameras and microphones placed all around us. She's not going to hand over any details until she's convinced I'm going back to the hotel with you. Gretchen and I have a history, and before I've always left with her."

Liz didn't know whether to believe him or not. It seemed unlikely that Gretchen was monitoring them that closely, if at all. Again, like she had many times over the last couple of days, she wondered if this was just a ploy on Red's behalf to initiate physical contact with her. Then she thought of the confirmed life on the line - the judge, a mother of three, who would die if they couldn't determine who had hired the hit. Time was of the essence.

She pulled away from him, sliding back into the profile of herself - the fears she would have if she were actually in a relationship with Raymond Reddington. "I'm sorry. It's just that I know you've been with a lot of women and when things like this happen, I become afraid that there's no way I can keep you satisfied."

His voice sounded strange to her ears, it held the same rhythmic flow but was deeper, there was a touch of something she couldn't identify, "You're all I need, Lizzie. I think we've established that already. Yes?"

His fingers were under her chin, bringing her face up, and she blinked away the tear she felt in the corner of her eye before answering, "Yes."

"Good."

Later she would tell herself, it was all about saving the mother so those innocent children wouldn't grow up with the memory of her murder, but at the time she wasn't thinking about them at all.

She simply gave in to the moment, gave in to this man who was continually telling her that she was his everything. She wanted to know what it would feel like to be the recipient of all his attention, so she leaned in and placed her lips on his. In retrospect, it had begun as a very chaste kiss, that is until Red took over. When she felt his tongue, gentle but coaxing, she opened her mouth to him, and suddenly nothing in the world existed except the way he was making her feel. He moved her closer by pulling on her upper arm. Then she became aware of his other hand holding the side of her neck - felt his mouth moving over hers in a way she had never experienced. The motion was subtle but powerful and the way he caressed her made her skin burn. The kiss went on and on and she didn't break the contact until she realized she was well on her way to losing control. When she moved back, he kept hold of her arm, and began brushing her jaw with the thumb of his opposite hand. She noticed his dilated pupils, realized she had a death grip on his forearm, and that her other hand was placed rather strategically on his upper thigh.

Thoughts of Tom came from nowhere, images bursting through her mind. She pushed her chair back, stood, and made her way to the restroom. When she returned a good ten minutes later, Red handed her a piece of paper with a name and address. "Gretchen came through. Call this in. I'll meet you outside."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss - Chapter 2**

**Synopsis:** The events after the kiss.

**Notes:** I originally intended for this to be a one-shot but these two characters kept whispering in my ear, so... And, for a little self-promotion, if you like this duo, please check out my tumblrs dedicated to them - see my profile for direct links.

* * *

After speaking with Ressler, giving him the information Red had obtained from Gretchen, Liz made her way toward the front of the restaurant. As she placed her hand on the door handle, she felt a tug on her arm and turned to see the blonde woman.

"You are a lovely thing, aren't you Elizabeth? I see what he's drawn to now - your naiveté."

Liz blew a puff of air out her mouth, annoyed.

"Or perhaps, it's the way you kiss him. So completely engrossed in the moment."

Liz pulled back in surprise, this woman had actually been watching.

Gretchen slid her hand down Liz's arm, taking hold of her hand, "If the two of you would like some company later, I'm available."

Liz felt her jaw drop in response and Gretchen laughed, "Hmm. That would be a first for you, wouldn't it? That makes it even hotter. And, I'm sure Raymond would be... shall I say, up for the challenge."

Liz disentangled herself and left without saying a word. The second she stepped outside she spotted Luli, who quickly opened the back passenger door. Liz climbed in and busied herself with thumbing through her cell phone to avoid looking at Red.

Thankfully, Red didn't acknowledge her presence. Instead, he appeared absorbed in conversation with Dembe - something about an arms deal with a Somalian pirate. As they rode on, his indifference toward her was becoming dissettling. She was used to being the center of his attention and being ignored put her on guard. She placed her phone in her clutch and turned her head to stare out her passenger window. At one point, she wondered if he was giving her space, but Liz couldn't see Raymond Reddington giving anything to anyone without doing so to get something in return.

When they entered the suite, Liz immediately decided she had to take action or she would be giving Red the upper hand. She couldn't let him know she was affected by what had transpired. She put on her professional mask, and as he poured himself a glass of scotch, she walked straight to him, turned her back, and asked, "Do you mind?"

It took him a moment to respond and she thought she just might have caught him off guard until she heard him swallow his drink. "Not at all sweetheart, not at all."

When she felt the pressure of his fingers on her back, grasping the hidden zipper, she bit her lower lip in anger but stood firm, he knew perfectly well that she only required help with the hook. As he slowly lowered the fastener, she felt his slight touch on her bare skin, trailing after the material. As the fabric grew slack around her body, she reached up with both hands and cupped the front of her dress. When the zipper reached its end, just above her tailbone, she held her breath until she felt his warm fingers slide up her back and unhook the clasp. When he didn't speak, she forced herself to look over her shoulder at him. "Thank you."

As she began the retreat to her bedroom, she forced his predatory gaze from her memory.  
_

Liz awoke to a soft knocking at her bedroom door. She was groggy from deep sleep so it took her a few seconds to remember where she was. She rubbed her face, raised up to her elbows, and found her voice. "Yes, come in."

Dembe's head peaked around the door at her. "Sorry, to wake you, but breakfast is on its way - it will arrive in thirty minutes or so."

Liz glanced at the clock on the nightstand and was surprised to see 10:38 on the display. She hadn't slept this well in weeks and couldn't remember the last time she had slept this late. "No, that's fine. I can't believe I slept this long. Thank you."

He gave her a nod in response and softly shut the door.

She plopped down into the pillow and stretched her arms above her head. The tension that had been building at the base of her neck for days was gone, her muscles were no longer tight bands pulling at her shoulders. She moaned a contented sigh.

When Liz got out of bed, she noticed her cell phone on the nightstand. She picked it up - one missed call from Tom along with a text. She typed out a quick replay stating her case had been wrapped up late last night and that she should be home by late evening.

As she undressed, memories of Red's mouth moving over hers assaulted her. She leaned against the bathroom counter and wrapped her arms around herself. She shook her head and pushed away the tingling that crept into her belly.  
_

Liz decided to forgo full makeup and didn't want to take the time to fix her hair, so she finished getting ready by pulling her hair back in a loose knot and outlining her eyes with a tad of mascara. She was thankful she had brought comfortable clothes, a pair of jeans and light sweater, for the trip back.

When she exited her bedroom, the first thing she saw was Red sitting at the dining table holding a newspaper in front of his face. Dembe was pouring tea, and nodded to her before speaking, "Perfect timing. The food just arrived."

Liz smiled at Dembe. She was really growing to like this quiet assured man. "Great, cause I'm starving."

She sat down in the chair opposite Red as he slightly lowered his paper to look at her before asking, "Sleep well?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. I - ." Liz stopped herself. There really wasn't any reason to let him know that she slept better when she was in his care then when she was with her husband.

He lowered the paper further, gazing at her. She could see the cogs in his head spinning and quickly busied herself with fixing a plate. She gave a small sigh in relief when Red began conversing with Dembe about a North Korean incident that was still absent from the papers.

When Liz was nearly done eating, Luli appeared, exiting from Red's bedroom. Liz couldn't help but stare at the woman. She was wearing the shirt Red had worn the previous night which barely managed to cover her ample cleavage and emerald panties. Liz felt her face wrinkle in confusion and she stole a glance at Dembe who appeared oblivious. When Luli approached and leaned over Red in a very provocative manner, Liz looked at Red. He continued to read his newspaper and didn't bother looking up, his face a veil. After Luli picked up a chocolate croissant and proceeded to sit on the armrest of Red's chair, Liz felt revulsion, and then inexplicably, resentment. She remembered how Red had kissed Luli weeks ago after Assistant Director Cooper had obtained approval to bring in Red's personal security; and she even remembered seeing Luli dressed similarity when she had asked Red about The Courier, but until now, she hadn't actually believed that Red was sleeping with this woman.

As Luli nibbled at her breakfast, Red began rubbing her back in slow circles and Liz's disgust and anger continued to swell. The silence was finally broken when Dembe rose from his chair. "I'm going to check on the flight plan and make sure we are still to depart at 3:00. I also need to follow up with Gretchen's people before we leave. I should return no later than 2:00."

After Dembe left, Liz felt embarrassed - for the display in front of her and because of the feelings it invoked. None of this was any business of her's and she forced herself to remember that. When she was about to excuse herself to the sanctuary of her bedroom, Luli spoke directly to Red, "I'm going to take a long hot bath," and sauntered off with Liz staring after her until she disappeared behind Red's bedroom door.

When Liz looked back toward Red, she found him intently watching her. "Something wrong, Lizzie?"

She felt addled, which is how she often felt when she was alone with this man. She thought of brushing him off, but decided to go with the truth, "I… I didn't realize… that you were in a relationship with her."

"I've known Luli for years and I trust her explicitly."

Liz looked down at the table and twisted the napkin in her lap. "Okay, of course."

"Lizzie."

She continued to stare at the table, all the vexation she felt earlier was gone, replaced with the feeling of being terribly alone.

Liz stood and spoke while she walked toward the large window with the beautiful view of the river, "That's good. It really is. Everyone should have someone." As she watched the water move, she remembered all those years of loneliness that had occupied her life before she met Tom.

"Are you assuming my relationship with Luli is of a sexual nature?"

Liz felt the heat rise in her cheeks and was glad her back was turned to him. "It's none of my business. Really. I was just surprised. Can we please drop this?"

He chuckled, that slow smug, smartass laugh before stating. "Clearly this is causing you concern - "

Liz interrupted him, and turned in his direction, "Look. Sleep with whoever the hell you want. Just have the manners not to flaunt it in my face."

She saw the ire move quickly across his face before he replaced it with his usual non-committal glare. He slowly pushed his chair back, placed his newspaper on the table, stood, and began walking toward her.

Her automatic response was to take a step back but she stood firm. When he stopped a few inches in front of her, he whispered, "Tell me, Lizzie, are you still sleeping with your husband? Are you still sleeping with the enemy?"

She felt tears burning at her eyes and was quite certain the moisture was caused by a combination of shame, indignation, and as a result of attempting to match his unwavering stare. She hadn't been with Tom since the attack by Zamani, but there was no reason for Red to know. She reprimanded herself - she should be yelling at Red in response, but she kept quiet as she couldn't figure out why she had responded as she had about Luli in the first place.

Red leaned back on his heels, stuffed his hands in his pockets, "No. The answer is no."

She dropped her gaze to his chest.

"Luli and I are… friends. We don't have the physical relationship that you assume nor do I harbor romantic feelings for her."

The wave of relief Liz felt caught her off guard, and for some reason, she reached out and touched the top button of his vest. Red must have taken that gesture as an invitation to move closer because he immediately took a small step placing one of his perfectly polished shoes between her two feet. The entire length of their bodies was brushing and Liz felt suddenly weak. Rather than look in his eyes she decided it was far easier to watch his lips. He removed one of his hands from a pocket and began skimming the length of the arm hanging loose at her side. Liz's eyes slid shut as she focused on the subtle ghosting touch.

His voice dropped to its lowest timbre as he spoke slowly and quietly, "Did you enjoy the kiss last night?" He paused, stopped caressing her arm, "The way you taste - it reminds me of Abidjan. There's something in the air on the Ivory Coast, it's delicate but powerful, stimulating."

She swayed and she felt him place his hands at her waist. His breath caused the tendrils of her hair to move as he leaned in further, his lips brushing her ear. "How I want you, Lizzie. How I want to be inside of you. A part of you."

Liz closed her eyes tighter and she gripped the fabric of his vest. She felt frozen in place, like the earth had stopped moving.

She felt his fingers as they pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, I fear you're still in love with your husband. So, I'm forced to wait."

Where the courage came from, she did not know, but it was steady and strong. "You think I'm going to fall into your arms one day? You're wrong, Reddington. You couldn't be more wrong."

As she stepped away from him, he chuckled. "We'll see, Lizzie, we'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiss - Chapter 3**

**Summary: **Red and Lizzie in Indonesia.

**Notes:** I haven't abandoned this story and don't intend to. I had wanted to keep this one as close to canon as possible but have grown impatient, so here's the next chapter.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

It had been eight months since they had worked undercover together. How things had changed in those weeks. She was no longer Elizabeth Keen; with Tom gone, she had legally changed her surname back to Scott. And, with the exception of his brief absence after Anslo Garrick, Red had remained by her side: continuing his teaching, patiently encouraging, reassuring her doubts, gently guiding her with a slight touch, and occasionally uttering inappropriate words of a sexual nature at odd times; all the while, never mentioning their time together in New Orleans. When she was tired, her defences down, she caught herself thinking of his touch though, the way his mouth had felt on hers, and the way he studied her with an attention that made her ache.

It was a bitter winter in D.C. and Cooper had just assigned her to travel with Red to Indonesia. The Chinese were building a new submarine and the detailed information on their advanced missile system had come up for auction. The U.S. government was using Red to broker the deal - purchase the intel. Cooper was afraid Red would use the information to his own gain and assigned Liz to keep an eye on him.

The eighteen hour flight proved uneventful. Liz spent the hours studying the information on the various individuals they expected to be bidding against, while Red read from various newspapers and completed crossword puzzles. Neither one had slept and by the time they arrived at the small luxury resort where they would be staying, Liz was drained. It was dark, 8:30 at night, but she was still able to make out the beauty of the setting. They were escorted to a small villa embedded in a hill, which had a gorgeous view of Tanjung Benoa Bay. When Dembe turned to leave with their guide, Liz turned to Red confused.

He gave her a small grin and said, "The villas here only have single bedrooms and as much as Dembe is willing to sacrafice his comfort, I will not ask him to sleep on a sofa unless its absolutely necessary. We are surrounded by my acquaintances, Lizzie, each of whom has brought their own security. I assure you, we are quite safe."

The thought of sharing a bedroom with him made her nervous but not nearly as much as it would have a few months ago. She also thought it best to appear unaffected by the situation. "I understand. That's fine. He will be close though?"

Red spoke as he began removing his tie and unbuttoning his vest, "Just down the path."

Liz took in the space, her eyes gliding over the traditional Balinese decor. She noticed the huge canopied bed through the arched doorway and thought how romantic the billowy white linens and drapes were in contract to the dark wood. She then walked to the double doors in the main room, which opened to a natural stone veranda and a small private pool just beyond. She stared at the tide rolling in at the beach far below and found herself lost in magic of the moonlight dancing across the landscape.

As she stepped back, Red walked past her and opened the double doors. Liz immediately smelled the ocean breeze and closed her eyes to better focus on the scent and the sensation of the air. When she opened her eyes again she found Red watching her, a small upturn of his lips that wasn't quite a grin.

She gave him a small smile in response. "This place is amazing. Surreal." She then felt a sense of embarrassment at her lack of travel and said, "I guess you've been to lots of places like this."

Red slowly placed his hands in his pockets and tilted his head. "A man never tires of sharing a beautiful place with an equally beautiful woman, Lizzie."

She felt herself blush and averted her eyes. She didn't feel beautiful and questioned if Red saw her that way. In the time she had spent with him, she had learned the best defense for comments that made her uncomfortable was to ignore them or change the subject. This time she decided on both as she began walking toward the bedroom. "I think I'll put my things away and take a shower."

After showering, Liz dried her hair and brushed her teeth; she then put on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top wishing she had something more sophisticated to wear. If she had known she would be sharing a bedroom with him, she would have purchased different sleepwear. When she entered the bedroom, she found Red putting away his clothing in the armoire. He turned briefly, glancing at her, before returning to his work. She began to feel nervous again but did her best to push the emotion back and look calm. "Which side of the bed do you prefer?"

He turned to her again before saying, "I'll take the couch, Lizzie"

"Oh."

He raised his brows at her.

"I mean you don't have to do that." She looked at the large bed and spoke in a rush, "It's a big bed and I would feel bad if you…"

"You're certain?"

Liz met his eyes. "Yes."

He returned her gaze, his eyes steady. "Very well. Thank you."

She nodded then walked to the right side of the bed, where she usually slept, and pulled back the covers. After turning off her bedside lamp, she crawled into bed and looked in his direction again. He was watching her but the shadows hid his face. "Goodnight, Red."

The octave of his voice dipped slightly lower when he answered, "Sweet dreams, Lizzie."

She woke what had to be hours later to a gentle shake at her shoulder.

"Lizzie, as much as I'm enjoying the warmth and softness of your skin, I think it best if you move back to your side of the bed."

After a few moments, she realized she was nestled into Red's side; her head was on his shoulder, her arm resting on his upper torso, the fingers of her hand moving through the hair on his bare chest. He smelled like a fresh shower and felt deliciously warm. Though his words had registered, she didn't move, then panic hit her full force. She slid back then further away, and muttered, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

She felt the bed shift slightly as he moved to his side, facing her. "It's quite alright, sweetheart, I would have let you stay that way for another hour but I have issues with my right shoulder at times."

Her entire body suddenly felt hot, she had been using him for a pillow for a long time. She wondered if she had touched him anywhere else and felt beads of sweat on her forehead and upper lip.

She pushed back the covers and got up from the bed, it was still dark outside but the moonlight and a small lamp in the main room provided enough illumination so that she could safely find her way. She grabbed a bottled water from the mini fridge, opened the french doors, and stepped out onto the stone veranda. She took several deep breaths and pulled her hair back for a moment to cool the back of her neck with the water bottle. After her perspiration had dried, she took a long drink of the cold water. She found herself thinking of the weather and didn't understand how she could be this close to the ocean and not feel humidity; this wasn't like any Florida vacation she had been on - in so many ways.

She didn't hear his approach but felt his presence. After a few seconds, she spoke, "I am sorry. I didn't know. I hope I didn't… You should have pushed me away."

"Lizzie, there's no reason to be embarrassed." His tone was glib, he was playing with her and she felt angry; she was growing incredibly tired of his games.

She turned and looked at him, showing her vexation. She tried to keep her eyes on his face but failed. He was wearing pajama pants but nothing else, and in this lighting he looked more handsome than ever. She wanted desperately to touch him and didn't realize she had reached up with her free hand until his eyes focused on the movement, just inches from his chest.

She dropped her hand and turned to face the opposite direction. "You know, I would like to think it's because you are the only person who has touched me since my divorce. Although I pretend not to, I do notice when you place your hand on my back, or at my elbow, or when you…" Her brain began working again and she stopped speaking. She took another drink of her water and began walking forward. "Never mind. You should go back to bed and get some rest. I am truly sorry for keeping you awake." She squeezed her eyes tightly shut after the last sentence, knowing her voice sounded splintered.

After a few moments of consideration, she sat on a large smooth rock by the pool's edge and then she slowly slid her foot into the water. It was much warmer than she expected and felt like a caress. If he was still behind her, he was keeping quiet and maintaining a distance. She couldn't imagine him leaving without announcing his departure so she assumed he was still there - watching, always watching. Liz then thought of Tom for the first time in weeks. She remembered her former husband's big gentle eyes and compared them to the coldness she often saw in Red's; both men were incredibly good at manipulation while she was a mere pawn. She was tired of pretending to be strong and decided to give up her fight; she didn't think anything could be worse than her current state of limbo.

After a few minutes, she moved her foot from the water and raised her hips, shimming out of her shorts. She then removed her tank and slipped into the water sinking to the bottom for a few seconds before pushing out from the wall and gliding to the other side of the pool. It had been years since she had swam and she had nearly forgotten the weightless feeling. She kept her body in the water as she raised her head for air, dropping her head back and looking up at the stars. In her peripheral vision, she saw slight movement and ignored it, ignored him. What was the point of being modest with a man who had most likely been with countless women. She stood and walked forward to the dark side of the pool before rolling to her back and floating. She then swam the entire length of the pool while underwater a number of times before coming to rest on the small step in the corner. She sat there, facing the opposite direction of Red for a long while. She heard the clink of ice in a glass and knew he had left at some point to retrieve his beloved scotch.

When her palms and fingers were wrinkled from the warm water she climbed out, the water dripping from her body and hair. After reaching down and retrieving her clothing, she stood upright and found Red directly in front of her holding an open towel. She met his eyes, which were firmly on hers and moved forward; he wrapped the thick soft cotton around her, enveloping her in a cocoon, his hands resting on her bare back. She first thought she saw desire but after blinking, clearing the pool water from her eyes, she realized it was something else, something more.

His voice was husky, "You are so damn unpredictable, Lizzie."

Part of her wanted to punch him but a bigger part wanted to kiss him. She rose to her tiptoes and placed her lips at his jaw, she kissed him softly; once she felt his fingers skim down her slick back, stopping at the ridge of her tail bone, she kissed him again. She spoke against his skin, "Thank you for being my pillow. I haven't slept that well since New Orleans." When she moved to her heels, she noticed his eyes were closed and he appeared incredibly vulnerable. After a pause, she stepped out of the towel, and walked straight to the bathroom shower.


End file.
